mine_and_craftfandomcom-20200214-history
Golden Eggs
What are Golden Eggs. Golden eggs are an idea that was thought of by Whyttrash, a player who used to player on our server. They were created as a money sink, a way of removing the large amount of cash that players would horde on the old server. This hording is not so much an issue now as a hard cap has been put in place and players cant earn more than 400 000 Florins (Fl). However the Golden Egg proved so popular that it has remained a part of the server. A Golden Egg is basically an expensive Blaze spawn egg. It is nothing more than that, but it is worth 400 000 Fl. Itis a non-refundable purchase that is up to you to protect. If you use it (throw it) and spawn a blaze, then it is a 400k Blaze. If you put it in an unprotected frame and it gets stolen, well its like stealing a priceless painting. The server has no law governing them, they are a high risk item that is up to the players to handle. Its only impact on the economy is that it extracts money from it. Golden Eggs can be traded for certain items at spawn. What can I buy with a Golden Egg Strapped for Cash Sell back your egg for "most" of its worth. Cost: 1 Golden Egg Receive: 300,000 Fl The Lucky Librarian This package will allow you to get all those super rare enchants on your own and convert them to enchanted books!! Cost: 1 Golden Egg Receive: 1.2 Million XP and 20 Books. (XP is enough for 20 random level 30 enchants.) Miner's Dream Ever stuck deep underground staring at diamond, lapis and redstone veins with nothing but your diamond pickaxe? Upgrade now and cash in on your riches!! Cost: 2 Golden Egg Receive: Two pickaxes, one of each listed below. 1 x Diamond Pickaxe with Silk Touch I, Unbreaking III, Efficiency V 1 x Diamond Pickaxe with Fortune III, Unbreaking III Efficiency V Tools of the Assassin Slay your opponents and destroy monsters with ease. Cost: 2 Golden Eggs Receive: Three weapons, one of each listed below. 1 x Bow with Power V, Punch II, Flame I, Infinity I, Unbreaking III 1 x Diamond Sword with Sharp V, Smite V, Bane of Arthropods V, Fire Aspect II, Knockback II, Looting III, Unbreaking III 1 x Diamond Axe with Sharp V, Smite V, Bane of Arthropods V, Unbreaking III Old MacDonald Had A Farm For the farmer that wants to farm in style you casn purchase this package and farm in luxury. Cost: 3 Golden Eggs Receive: Five tools, one of each listed below. 1 x Diamond Shovel with Efficiency V, Silk Touch I, Unbreaking III 1 x Diamond Axe with Efficiency V, Unbreaking III 1 x Diamond Hoe with Unbreaking III Diamond 1 x Fishing Pole with Unbreaking III Fishing 1 x Sheers with Silk Touch I, Unbreaking III Knight's Armor Wearing the Knight's Armor will dramatically increase your PVP potency. Defend your honor!! Cost: 3 Golden Eggs Receive: Four pieces of armor, one of each listed below. Diamond Helmet: Protection IV Fire Protection III Blast Protection II Projectile Protection II Unbreaking III Respiration III Aqua Affinity I Diamond Chest: Protection IV Fire Protection III Blast Protection II Projectile Protection II Unbreaking III Diamond Legs: Protection IV Fire Protection III Blast Protection II Projectile Protection II Unbreaking III Diamond Boots: Protection IV Fire Protection III Blast Protection II Projectile Protection II Unbreaking III Feather Falling IV To The End For the player who wants their very own private End Portal, the "To the End" package will get you that. Cool braggins rights for your town or nation and looks great as a centerpiece. Cost: 4 Golden Eggs Receive: Twelve End Portal Frames and Twelve Eye of Ender Cute Little Dragon Egg This hand crafted, 100% Dragon Egg can now be yours. Good thing the Ender Dragon doesn't want it back. Cost: 5 Golden Eggs Receive: 1 x Ender Dragon Egg